Arquespora
Arquesporas são criaturas presentes em The Witcher e na expansão Blood and Wine, de The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. The Witcher Felizmente, o fogo provou ser um remédio igualmente eficiente para essas plantas amaldiçoadas, e usar o sinal de Igni já é suficiente. Entrada no Bestiário Alguns crimes são tão terríveis que eles enchem pessoas com terror e ofendem os deuses. A atitude maligna do criminoso e a crueldade de seu ato concebem uma maldição que traz a arquespora à vida. A besta ataca criaturas inocentes com ódio, tentando se vingar até a justiça ser feita. * Ocorrência: Arquesporas crescem em lugares onde crimes particularmente cruéis foram cometidos ou em tumbas de vítimas de tais crimes. * Imunidade: São imunes a todos os efeitos que afetam a mente (medo, atordoamento, Sinal axii); não sentem dor e não podem sangrar, ser envenenados, cegos ou derrubados. * Vulnerabilidade: Sensíveis a prata e muito suscetíveis a incineração. * Táticas: Arquesporas lançam espinhos venenosos. * Alquimia: Sumo de arquespora e esporos. Blood and Wine A arquespora é uma criatura encontrada em Toussaint na expansão Blood and Wine. Entrada no Bestiário Parece uma flor para mim. Uma flor horrível e nojenta. - Blasco Tennerbe, últimas palavras. Arquesporas parecem flores gigantes, com estética desagradável, com alguns traços desagradáveis de droseras excepcionalmente cruéis e sanguinárias. Elas são, porém, muito mais perigosas que a mais colossal das droseras. Sua aparência peculiar as torna praticamente impossíveis de discernir entre outras plantas. Quando alguém está finalmente próximo o suficiente para perceber o que elas são, geralmente já é tarde demais para fugir. De acordo com a crença popular, arquesporas são plantas amaldiçoadas que crescem em solo fertilizado pelo sangue dos mortos. Elas são frequentemente encontradas em locais onde aconteceram pogrons, rituais sangrentos ou assassinatos cruéis. Quatro tipos de arquesporas foram catalogados até o momento, diferindo entre si apenas na coloração: marrom (a menos perigosa), verde e roxa (a mais perigosa). A variação final, cultivada por magos em Ban Ard, segundo o que dizem, é amarela, cuja força é similar àquela de suas parentes verdes. As quatro variações primárias de arquesporas diferem por suas cores, variando entre marrom, verde, amarela e roxa. Deve-se tomar muito cuidado com as arquesporas roxas, pois elas são as mais perigosas. Independente da cor, todas as arquesporas lutam usando métodos similares: atacando com folhas poderosas, parecidas com mandíbulas. Se sua vítima está fora do alcance, elas também podem lançar um ácido cáustico que, se entrar em contato com a pele, pode provocar uma reação similar a envenenamento. Como outras plantas, todas as arquesporas são extremamente vulneráveis ao fogo, sendo uma das formas mais eficazes de lutar contra elas. Prata também funciona bem, bem como qualquer tipo de onda de choque. Arquesporas não gostam de vibrações fortes, o que faz com que elas fujam para o subterrâneo imediatamente. Devido à natureza de sua origem, óleo que fere seres amaldiçoados também pode ser usado contra elas. Galeria File:Tw3 Blood and Wine pits you against dangerous new enemies EN.png File:Tw3 render Archespore.jpg File:Tw3 render Archespore 2.jpg File:Tw3 render Archespore 3.jpg cs:Archespory de:Archespore en:Archespore es:Arquespor fr:Ékinoppyre hu:Szúrcsohó it:Archeospore lt:Archespora pl:Archeospor ru:Археспора Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Bestiário de The Witcher 3 Categoria:Bestiário de The Witcher 1